


The Cat's Delight

by writtenthroughtime



Series: WTT's Posts for ImagineClaireandJamie [22]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenthroughtime/pseuds/writtenthroughtime
Summary: Drabble on Imagine for the 2nd Anniversary of the Wedding Episode. 
Wee Cheetie POV





	

The female smells of the giant red fur coated male. She needs to leave like the other humans, this delectable spread is _mine_! None of these mostly-furless creatures should touch what is mine.

Good, the female is taking the nasty smelling pot from the table. _That_ she may keep, I have no use for spoiled liquid. Nothing but the finest and freshest liquid may grace my tongue.

My nose aches from the foul scent that just desecrated my banquet. How dare the face-fur male enter my domain! He reeks of beasts, spoiled liquid, ripe mud (an odor only suited inferior canine), and the scent of want. The face-fur male wishes to claim the female. Does he not smell the stench of the red giant secreting through her pores?

The female has a new stench, the stench of fear. She does not welcome the face-fur male’s advances.

Why must these infernal creatures continue to enter my domain without permission?! The one who smells strongly of larger beasts has desecrated my banquet!

With a twitch of my tail, I grabbed my meat and defiantly strode from the room to claim my place by the hearth. _Stupid, foul, beasts!_


End file.
